Underworld Lord
|-|Gothic Monster= |-|Homunculus= |-|Patchwork Body= Summary The Underworld Lord is the leader and manager of the Underworld, a god of harvest that acts as part of the world's life cycle by wiping out all forms of life and recreating the ecosystem to begin anew. The Underworld Lord can claim and enslave the souls of all that die on the planet, but that's only a temporary privilege while the cycle is being renewed. Like the Underworld itself, the Underworld Lord will be unneeded after the cycle is complete and will be forgotten, which it is trying to avoid. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Underworld Lord Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Unknown, referred to as male but technically lacks gender Age: Unknown Classification: Manager of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert morning star, spear and crossbow user, Weapon Creation, Thread Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert scythe/morning star hybrid user, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, ink spray. All of its bodies have limited Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid, easily regenerates limbs and destroyed weapons), Immortality (Types 2 and 6), limited Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can enslave the souls of those who die in Ground's Nir's planet and amplify their hate and other negative emotions) and the power to control the Underworld itself. Attack Potency: City level (Can fight Boo Boo, Beatrice and Hermelina at the same time, can shake the Underworld by producing a weapon) | City level (Stronger than before, can fight Boo Boo, the Sage and Sibyl) Speed: Subsonic (Can fight Boo Boo, Beatrice and Hermelina simultaneously) | Subsonic (Can fight Boo Boo and the Sage) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class | City Class Durability: City level (Tanked attacks from Beatrice and Boo Boo) | City level (Tanked attacks from Boo Boo and the Sage) Stamina: Likely Very High, can fight Boo Boo, Beatrice and the Sage, provides energy to all Underworld soldiers Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with ranged attacks | Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with water cutter Standard Equipment: Shining Weapon Intelligence: High, the leader of the Underworld forces, who defeated the powerful human civilization of Ground's Nir alternate world. Successfully adapted the same human technology to keep the Underworld alive past its limits, tricked Beatrice and the others during a fight by feigning a weakness it didn't have. Tricked the Sage and Boo Boo into fighting each other by playing with their emotions and their goals while he left the scene Weaknesses: Can only control around 400 soldiers at once, cannot fight without a physical vessel Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lord of the Underworld: The Underworld Lord is the manager of the Underworld. He has the ability to enslave all souls of those that die in the alternate world of Ground's Nir. He is able to amplify their hate and negative emotions and set them against his own enemies. However, he cannot enslave souls that are already bound by a contract or a curse prior to their death. ** Underworld Soldiers: The Underworld Lord is capable of resurrecting the souls of the dead as physical ghosts that obey his commands. These ghosts retain all abilities and power of their living selves. When "killed", the soldiers' bodies disperse. After an unknown amount of time, any defeated soldier can "respawn" and be resurrected again. However, the Underworld Lord can only send around 400 soldiers at a time outside the Underworld that stores their souls. ** Underworld Control: The Underworld Lord also has the ability to control the Underworld itself. He can do things like manipulate the cables inside its body as a weapon or control the lava that acts as the Underworld's blood in a fight, forming glowing orange orbs that shoot highly compressed lava/heat beams capable of downing the Thousand Dragon in one shot. * Biology/Disease Manipulation: The Underworld Lord rules over every part of death. That means he controls all sorts of changes that occur after death: rotting, fermentation, oxidation, saponification, oil formation. He can use this in all his bodies, making any slight scratch of his weapons fatal as something pink and yellow crawls into the body of the enemy and starts to rot them from within. By increasing the lethality of the pathogens in its weapons, they are able to completely rot bodies and dry them up in seconds. The Underworld Lord can also use rapid fermentation to quickly rob the surrounding air of all its oxygen to knock out the enemy. * Vessels: The Underworld Lord's true form is a formless being without a physical body similar to an energy life form that possesses dead bodies without a soul and uses its large amounts of energy to move its new vessel. Not just anything dead will do. It can only possess a fresh flesh vessel that can maintain all of its bodily functions yet lacks a soul. Since it's rare to find a vessel that fulfills those conditions, it has produced 13 vessels by rearranging dead marine creatures that are preserved inside the Underworld. Each of these vessels is incredibly strong, but the important part is that they all use different methodologies. Because of this, even if an enemy defeats one of his vessels, the Underworld Lord can use the knowledge it gained in the fight to select which of his bodies he needs to use to counter the enemy's abilities and strengths ** Gothic Monster: A strange vessel constructed by forcibly sewing together the corpses of several marine creatures. It has a head like a lobster and a pair of arms made from octopus or squid tentacles wrapped around each other. Its entire body is covered in creepy scales and a sticky-looking liquid protects it from drying out. It uses its powerful tentacles to bind and crush the enemy. Its form is very flexible and lacks joints, so it can collapse and flatten down to dodge attacks. Physically touching its body gets you stung with several sharp spikes resembling crab pincers. *** Weapons: Gothic Monster can produce various weapons from within his body. For example, a frightening giant saw made from rows of shark teeth that is held by tentacles, allowing it to be used like a sort of morning star taking advantage of the tentacles' ability to extend and move without joints and betraying its apparent length to make it difficult for the enemy to judge its attacks. Another weapon he produces is a spear adorned with lots of dead coral and barnacles. The spear can shoot out several sticky threads at enough speed and strength that they act as small needless to pierce the enemy. It can also create several crossbows. ** Homunculus: A slender mermaid with wavy blue hair and bright skin. The scale-covered legs can become a giant tail fin if need be. Nothing much is known about its capabilities, only that the Underworld Lord considered it the best choice against Beatrice and her party, like using Water attacks against someone who specialized in Fire. The mermaid is later revealed to be Vivian, the former ruler of the seas. ** Patchwork Body: A patchwork body created by combining parts of all 12 remaining vessels after Gothic Monster was destroyed. The base for it is the Homunculus vessel. It has long, blue, and wavy hair and a scale-covered lower body that looks a bit like a fish’s tail fin, but it also has two slender legs. The graceful arms of a girl are joined by giant crab claws growing from the shoulders. It has a large octopus-like head growing from the back. Octopus’s tentacles are wrapped around the girl’s chest and slender arms. Univalves directly cling to the skin and a spiral shell on the body's forehead acts as a horn. *** Crab Pincers: The crab pincers can swell like a giant balloon, burst from within, and scatter their fleshy contents. Then those are compressed down as if being squeezed within a giant hand, so a liquid is released in an ultra-high-pressure straight line like a water cutter. But it's not just water, the cutter also carries liquid methane, which immediately vaporizes at room temperature and is detonated by the slightest spark or static electricity, for example, those created by the Underworld Lord clicking the remains of the pincers. *** Octopus Head: The octopus head on the back can rapidly swell out and erupt ink in every direction as a blinding screen. *** Tentacles: The octopus tentacles keep the ability to produce weapons. In this case, they create a strange weapon. Several thick chains extend from the end of a long metal handle and each one is attached to the kind of metal hook used with cranes. The weapon looks like a combination of a scythe, a morning star and a cat o’ nine tails. The tentacles can also wrap themselves around the Underworld Lord's own body and limbs then rapidly dry up and harden to become armor. *** Shell Bullet: The Underworld Lord can produce small spiral shells that can be flicked towards the enemy at high speeds to act as a bullet that spins like a drill to pierce armor. Key: Gothic Monster | Patchwork Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Monsters Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Thread Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7